Conventional rifles such as bolt-action rifles have stocks that provide a comfortable, ergonomic shoulder rest and gripping surfaces. The stock receives the operating parts of the rifle, which are assembled as a barreled action that is securely attached to and partially enveloped by the stock. Normally stocks are in one piece, to provide rigidity. Flexure of a stock can apply stresses and pressure to the action or barrel, impairing accuracy.
Folding stocks are employed to make a rifle more compact for storage, transport, and for use in close quarters where a full length stocked rifle would be unwieldy. Such stocks are well known on military rifles, which normally have a protruding pistol grip. Other folding stock rifles have thumbhole stocks that have a handgrip for the trigger hand, but which is connected at the lower end of the handgrip to the rear portion of the stock to provide a non-military appearance while still providing essentially the same handgrip position.
Folding stocks normally have a rear portion that is hinged to the forward portion. The forward portion (which may be on one or more parts) supports the barreled action. The forward portion typically includes a “forearm” extending beneath the barrel for gripping by the support (non-trigger) hand. The forward portion normally includes any grip for the trigger hand, which allows the rifle to be controllably fired when the rear portion of the stock is folded. If the grip were on the rear portion, utility of the rifle might be assumed to be reduced when the stock is folded. This might be considered undesirable for military use where a stock is folded in close quarters, or when a stowed rifle needs to be rapidly brought into action, such as by a paratrooper who jumps with a folded stock for safety reasons.
A further disadvantage of existing folding stocks is that the folding mechanism is subject to loosening from wear, or otherwise introduces flexibility or movement that can impair accuracy. In some environments, debris can impair operation of the mechanism as well.
The present invention overcomes the limitations of the prior art by providing a folding rifle stock. The stock has a forward portion for securing to a rifle action having a barrel and trigger. The stock has a rear portion having a shoulder-engagement surface. The forward portion and rear portion are pivotally connected and movable between an extended position and a folded position. The rear portion includes a grip positioned adjacent to a trigger location on the front portion, so that a finger on a user's hand gripping the grip may operate the trigger when the stock is in the extended position. The hinge may be directly connected to a metal bedding block in the front portion. The hinge may be adjustable to take up slack due to wear, with a tapered hinge pin, and with one hinge portion configured to selectable clamp a threaded portion of the hinge pin. The hinge may include a latch to lock the stock in the extended position, and the lock may include a wedging cam element to generate torque to bias the stock to the extended position.